


Ebony and Ivory

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Interracial Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan reflects on his love for Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebony and Ivory

Ebony and ivory. Such a contrast in color and yet, together they made beautiful music.

Nathan gave a rueful smile at his own fanciful thoughts as he sat down at the piano in the distant corner of the saloon. Since Zeke died, the piano had remained silent, slowly gathering dust until Inez found a replacement player. The loss of Zeke had not kept the customers away. Yet, Nathan had missed the tinkling sounds of the piano, merging with the raucous shouts and coarse laughter that drifted on the evening breeze towards his room.

Although he would never admit it out loud, the sound reminded him most of his early childhood on the plantation. The daughters of his owner, Mr. Jackson, used to play recitals in the warm summer evenings, though the music and lyrics were more refined than the bawdy songs played by Zeke. Still, it reminded him of happy days, before his family was torn apart by the lust and cruelty of their white overseer.

His mother used to sing or hum along with the music as it drifted down from the big house. She had loved it more than the passionate songs of her own people, seeing a spirituality and life in the clear, cascading notes. Once, he had even caught her dancing in the moonlight, spinning and twirling with her cotton skirts billowing and swishing. She had laughed when she caught sight of him, pulling him into her arms to carry on the dance, and sweeping him off his feet as she spun around and around. Her dark eyes were shining that night, her face flushed with happiness and her smile was radiant... beautiful... just as Chris's had been yesterday.

Nathan depressed one of the ebony keys, focusing on the single note that resonated in the stillness of the early afternoon air.

Ivory skin, sparkling green eyes and a face flushed pink with delight. A bright smile lit up his face, transforming it from mere handsome to beautiful.

Nathan struck another note, this time an ivory key, and he felt the solitary sound resonate deep inside him long after it had faded from physical hearing. He knew he ought to be thinking of Rain's bright smile, her shining almond eyes and butter-soft, coffee-colored skin. Instead, he could not shake the image of Chris Larabee laughing and smiling as he turned away in the street below. It did not matter that the smile had been in response to Ezra's predictable question over Stutz' money for that smile had encompassed him too as they shared their friendly dismay at Ezra's nature.

"Are you going to play with that...fine instrument, or merely tinker with it, Mr. Jackson?"

Nathan glanced up to see Ezra standing partway down the stairs that led to his room above the saloon. The healer within Nathan noted the way Ezra moved with some discomfort but that was not surprising. Stutz had fired at point blank range and, though the thickly wadded dollar notes had stopped the bullet from piercing his flesh, it still struck with the force of a mule kick, bruising the flesh and muscle beneath. Ezra took a seat close by.

"Well, Mr. Jackson?"

"How do you know I can?"

"An instinct," he replied with a grin that revealed the sparkle of his gold tooth. Ezra leaned forward, with his hands held palm-down, hovering just above the tabletop. "The way you are seated, Mr. Jackson, and the position of your fingers and wrists remind me of my piano tutor." He wiggled his fingers, mimicking the playing of the piano. "Mother insisted I learn. She felt it would be a worthy skill, and an asset..." His voice drifted off with a quirk of a smile.

"In her cons?"

Ezra did not bother to deny Nathan's blunt response; instead, he affirmed it with a gentle smile.

Settling more comfortably upon the stool, Nathan poised both hands above the keyboard and began to play a gentle concerto that reflected his current state of mind, and the feelings of desire he held for Chris. His fingers caressed the keys, merging notes to fill the dead air inside the saloon. Yet, as he played, he let the images in his mind drift until his fingers were playing the ivory of Chris's fair skin and the ebony of shadows and hollows formed by ribcage and hip. He let the music flow over him and then through him, mesmerized by his inner desire for the strong, lean frame. Silken strands of spun-gold slipped through his fingers as he reached up to claim the smiling lips in a passionate kiss. His lips began to tingle in response to the illusory pressure of Chris's mouth upon his, feeling the sweep of his tongue across those lips before he plundered Chris's mouth with lust and wanting.

Nathan closed his eyes as the sensations washed over him, allowing visions of lust-darkened green eyes, raking over his body as Nathan stripped away the outer fabric of propriety to share the glory of his naked flesh with his intended lover. Ebony skin slid against ivory merging into a concerto of passion as Nathan thrust inside the glorious body. Their voices echoed their joy of union, lifting towards heaven as they moaned, and sighed, and gasped in purest ecstasy while sensations resonated through their highly tuned bodies.

As the piece reached its crescendo, and then slowly softened in the euphoric aftermath, Nathan became aware of a second person in his audience. Embarrassment rushed heatedly into his face, fortunately concealed by the darkness of his skin, as Chris pulled out the chair beside Ezra and sank into it gracefully. Nathan nodded his greeting and lengthened the piece by merging it into his mother's favorite piece. Covertly, he watched the handsome face, noting the softness of the green eyes as Chris focused inwardly on the gentle rippling movement of the music. His lips were slightly parted, revealing a hint of white teeth, and Nathan felt his heart take another somersault as golden lashes flickered over pleasure-softened eyes, taking on an uncanny reflection of the image of a sated lover filling Nathan's mind.

The last few notes played out, slowly dissipating until silence descended upon the saloon once more.

This time, when he moved his hands away from the ebony and ivory keys and looked up, he saw a new light kindling in the shining green eyes that spoke of wanton desire, and found a mirror of that beautiful smile lighting the handsome face. But, this time, it was solely for him.

THE END


End file.
